


A Present Worth Preserving

by dragongoats



Series: Tales of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Death, Dragon Age Quest: In Hushed Whispers, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongoats/pseuds/dragongoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Herald of Andraste mourns the future she could not prevent from coming to pass and the friend she could not save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Present Worth Preserving

We were soaked from the waist down and I felt sick to my stomach as Dorian explained what must have happened. Magister Alexius had somehow sent us forward in time.

The air was humid and hummed with an almost unnatural energy, perhaps this is what it felt like to be in a room full of corrupted red lyrium? My mind was racing, considering all the possibilities. How long had we been gone, what happened to the Inquisition? To Cassandra and The Iron Bull who had accompanied us to Redcliffe? To my advisors and followers back in Haven? What had I missed?

Dorian looked at me with some concern. “It’s alright, I’m here to protect you.” Perhaps this was his attempt at making me feel better, but my expression caused him to frown. “Come, let us search for a way out of this disgusting prison.” He gently grasped my hand and tugged me out of the cell.

I followed Dorian almost blindly along the prison halls as he attempted to find an exit. I barely took in my surroundings, my mind was so preoccupied by worry and guilt. It was clear something terrible had happened, that much was certain. As for what and when… that remained to be seen.

When we encountered The Iron Bull, and saw the red lyrium growing out of his body, it was worse that I could even have imagined. He recounted the horrors that had happened, the future I could have prevented but happened anyway, because I was not there. 

A cold feeling of dread rushed over my body and I at once felt sick. “Cassandra, I have to find her. If you’re here, she might be too.” If anyone would have fought this nightmare to the bitter end it would have been her, so strongwilled. She would not have gone down without a fight. But, if she was prisoned here, I ached to think about what that could mean to her spirit, her faith. I had abandoned her, the supposed Herald of Andraste.

I lead the search for her, determined that if she was here and alive I would find her.

She was huddled in the corner of a cell, repeating a chant, huddled into herself. At once relief and a deep sadness welled up in my throat. “Not her,” I thought with horror as I saw the corruption that was seeping from her body just as it had with The Iron Bulls. 

I felt guilt. I had betrayed and left them. I had left her side, hadn’t I promised we would see this thing to end together, that I had her back just as sure as she had mine?

I looked at her, and she appeared injured, though her will hadn’t yet been broken. “Cassandra? Are you injured? Let me help you.” I opened the cell and took her hand. “I am so sorry my friend. Maker willing, I will fix this.”

“You are alive? But How?” She seemed uncertain of what her own eyes were seeing.

“We got sent forward in time. I am so sorry. I abandoned you.” Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw the very real possibility of utter failure and doom upon the world. 

And then she was the same Cassandra, if for just a moment. She gave me a hard, detemined look. “If you are going to fix this, I’m with you.”

And it was just as if I had never left, they had my back, my friends, my allies and companions and they fought bravely, and to the death so that we could have a sliver of a chance to repair the damage. Could I ever live up to their sacrifice or their devotion to me?

  
*  


When we stopped Alexius and returned to our time and when he was safely in chains by the Inquisition soldiers, I let the emotions of the experience overtake me. I crumpled to the floor, head in my hands. 

Cassandra, shocked by my outburst and from the truth of what had occured, rushed to my side and knelt by me.

“Your Worship, are you alright?” She put a hand on my shoulder in comfort, checking me over for injuries.

I looked up at her, tears in my eyes. I placed my hand on hers and gave her a small squeeze, then wrapped her up in a hug. Reluctantly, she wrapped her arms around me, a small smile on her face. 

“I am so glad you are alive and safe. I will never abandon you again.” I whispered against her shoulder.

“I will always have your back, my friend.”

We stayed embraced for several moments, taking solace in her solid, steady presence. When we separated and I stood on unsteady legs, I vowed I wouldn't fail them. Not this time.


End file.
